


Off to the Races

by CarlyLovesLarry



Category: One Direction, One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angry Sex, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, I REALLY DONT KNOW HOW TO TAG THIS, M/M, Powerbottom, Riding, bottom!Louis, idk - Freeform, rough, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 10:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1004293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarlyLovesLarry/pseuds/CarlyLovesLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He got up, and stomped over to Harry, grabbing the beer and throwing it at the wall, glass shattering and foam fizzing on the wall. the look on Harry's face was priceless, shocked and surprised by Louis' reaction. "Harold. Edward. Styles. You will fuck me right now whether you like it or NOT." Louis shouted, his heart pounding and his fists clenched. Harry's been pulling these games a lot lately, getting Louis all worked up but never actually doing anything. It was frustrating, and Louis had had enough.</p><p>"What has gotten into you, lately?! You've been really bitchy and demanding, and I'm fucking sick of it!" Harry screamed back, stepping up and towering over Louis. Oh no, he was not having this right now. Louis was in charge, not this tall, unfunny freak jerk. Louis grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him over to the bed, him yelling out "Stop!" and "Ouch, ow, stop it Lou!" before he landed on the bed with a thud.</p><p>"You will NOT speak to me that way, understand you fucking dick?!" Louis squalled, pointing his delicate finger right at Harry. Yeah, Louis was more feminine, half the size of Harry, but he was always in control. Always.</p><p>or where Louis has had enough of Harry's BS</p>
            </blockquote>





	Off to the Races

**Author's Note:**

> This has like nothing to do with the song idk I cant title stuff boop I wrote this in like 6 hours and I thought of the prompt during a 2 hour car ride from Georgia lolz enjoy

Louis walked up to the little run-down house in his six-inch heels, each step on the concrete creating a click and his dress hiking up in the rear slightly. "God I fucking hate this dress." He mumbled to himself, pulling it back down and straightening his fake breasts. He stopped at the front door and tipped the wide black hat on his head forward, pushing his sunglasses forward before ringing the doorbell, careful not to break his fake french manicure.

The man who opened the door looked absolutely horid, a beard growing on his chin and neck and his hair mussed up- greasy and gross. He had an oil stain on his disgusting what used to be white shirt, and he stood there in his boxers. He looked Louis up and down, smirking to himself. "Well, what's a pretty girl like you doing here?" He grumbled, the smell of alcohol fuming from his mouth. Louis tried to keep his lunch down, closing his eyes and taking a small breath out.

"James Doggerey?" He asked in the most feminine voice he could muster up, the man nodding and motioning for Louis to walk inside. Louis stepped in the house, grossed out from the filth surrounding him. "What do you need, baby?" The man asked, moving a bit too close.

"Did you accompany a woman named Fiona Pinnacle a few days ago?"

He frowned, looking around his house and shaking his head yes. And in half a second, Louis had his revolver out of his purse, pointing straight at the man ahead. "You raped that poor girl."

Louis smirked, taking his sunglasses off with his free hand. "And now you need to die, bitch."

He pulled the trigger, the boom of the gun echoing through the room, and then the man fell to the floor, with a gunshot wound right in place of his heart. Louis put the gun back into his bag, stepping over him and going back out the front door and to the car.

He sat back in the driver's seat, taking his hat and heels off and tossing them in the back. He then sped off on the interstate, heading back towards the hotel he and his boyfriend were staying at. This was their job, killing off those who commit severe crimes, the cops too dumb and mindless to find the bastards and arrest them already. This week, Louis had shot 2 rapists and an arsonist who burned down a house, killing a family with 3 children. Harry had finished a murderer who had poisoned the food of an entire resturant, leaving 5 dead and 8 severly injured.

Louis looked in his rear view mirror, and saw the lights of police cars and could hear the sirens in the distance. No, he wasn't going to be arrested. He'd never get out of prison this time. He pulled what looked like a pen out of his bag, pressing a button on it and tossing it out the window. Twenty seconds later, there was a massive explosion behind him, cop cars went flying, debris falling everywhere.

Yeah, Louis wasn't a fan of law enforcement.

He smiled to himself, loving the feeling of not only a successful shooting of a disgusting pervert, but also the satisfaction of freaking the police to a new extent. They'd been in this town for about 4 days, and the law has recently been on their tails. So they'd need to disappear within the next 5 hours to avoid being caught and thrown in prison for good.

He got out of the car once he reached the hotel, unlocking their room and stepping inside. It was really quiet, the only sounds coming from the T.V.. Harry must still have been out on his work, he always took a bit longer. He didn't really have an alternate identity, he just wore a business suit and slicked his hair. He always looked nice, though, professional. And he also didn't have a gun like Louis, he always used his hands or his knife. It was a bit more gruesome, but Harry had been through a lot of lurid things in his life. He was used to it.

He stepped into the bathroom to wipe off his makeup, and saw a post-it stuck to the sink. It read, _"_ _Mig_ _ht be late today. If you get here before me, keep the dress and stuff on. Just take off the boobs. Ew."_

Louis laughed loudly, shaking his head but keeping the crap on. He didn't understand Harry sometimes, his brain filled with God knows what kind of thoughts. He was odd, but Louis loved him to death. He was his rock, his partner, the only person in the universe who understood him and his intentions for the world and his life. it was quite poetic, actually, how well Harry and he fit together. Like a puzzle, maybe.

No more than ten minutes later Louis heard the doorknob turning, Harry stepping in and dropping the briefcase to the floor. "I see you saw my note?" Harry asked, unknotting his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. Louis laughed, standing up, makeup untouched and the little black dress still clinging to his hips and waist. "Yeah, I got your note. What exactly do you have planned for me, baby?" He asked, stepping closer to Harry and unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

"Nothing to be honest." Harry laughed, chucking his tie off to the side and moving away from Louis. God, he could be such a jerk at times. "Lookin' good, though, babe."

Louis was fuming, his face turning red and his eyes darkening. "What do you mean, did you want me to keep this drag on just so you could make fun of me?" He spat out, storming over and sitting on the bed. Louis wasn't one much for being told what to do. Ever.

"Chill, babe, I'm sorry, I didn't know you'd react like this." Harry laughed again, opening a beer from the mini-fridge in the hotel and taking a sip of it. Okay, now he was /really/ getting on Louis' nerves.

"Harry, are you gonna fuck me or not." Louis glared at him, anger boiling inside of him and he was just about to burst. But he lost it when Harry smirked, shaking his head no while sipping his beer.

He got up, and stomped over to Harry, grabbing the beer and throwing it at the wall, glass shattering and foam fizzing on the wall. the look on Harry's face was priceless, shocked and surprised by Louis' reaction. "Harold. Edward. Styles. You will fuck me right now whether you like it or NOT." Louis shouted, his heart pounding and his fists clenched. Harry's been pulling these games a lot lately, getting Louis all worked up but never actually doing anything. It was frustrating, and Louis had had enough.

"What has gotten into you, lately?! You've been really bitchy and demanding, and I'm fucking sick of it!" Harry screamed back, stepping up and towering over Louis. Oh no, he was not having this right now. Louis was in charge, not this tall, unfunny freak jerk. Louis grabbed him by the ear, and pulled him over to the bed, him yelling out "Stop!" and "Ouch, ow, stop it Lou!" before he landed on the bed with a thud.

"You will NOT speak to me that way, understand you fucking dick?!" Louis squalled, pointing his delicate finger right at Harry. Yeah, Louis was more feminine, half the size of Harry, but he was always in control. Always.

Harry was quiet now, sitting still, eyes wide and mouth open slightly. It was funny how he could go from an insensitive jerk to a wondering, curious boy in less than five seconds. "Say another word like that to me and I'll blow your fucking brains out, got it?" Harry nodded, his curly hair becoming more prominenet under the gel he put in that morning and his thick pink lips parted. 

Louis got on his knees, unbuttoning Harry's pants and pulling them down his pale thighs. "What're you doing?" Harry asked, voice small, cautious.

"Like I said, you're gonna fuck me whether you like it or not."

Louis pulled Harry's boxers down as well, his boyfriend's cock springing out into the air, hard and thick, a sight just for Louis' eyes and no one else's. He grabbed it by the base, stroking up and down. "Don't you dare touch yourself, and don't touch me either you piece of shit. No noises."

He then wrapped his lips around the head of Harry's cock, moaning at the taste of his boyfriend and closing his eyes as he went down on him. Louis loved giving blow jobs, always has, always will, and he didn't want Harry to think that he was in charge right now. Louis was. Louis was in control, Louis told him what to do. Not the other way around.

He heard Harry make a desperate sound, his teeth clamped down on his fist and his other hand balled up in the sheets. He was trying so hard not to make any noise, not to make Louis upset, and that kind of made Louis happy because Harry was starting to understand now. He was beginning to figure out who the hell was gonna be dominating this.

Louis flicked his tongue over the tip, smirking when Harry let out a small gasp and groaned into his hand. Louis then pulled off, licking up and down his shaft before enveloping his cock into his mouth again, sucking harshly and palming himself through the panties (hey, he had a character to play off, might as well do the whole outfit) he was wearing. He whimpered onto Harry's cock, needing to be filled, needing to just be fucked already.

He lifted off, breathing heavily and standing up. "Get me undressed, baby." Louis commanded, standing in front of Harry and watching as he hiked his dress up, showing off lacy black panties covereing his throbbing cock. Harry gaped at him, gripping his hips and turning him around, Louis shouting from the slight loss of control. He felt Harry's hands on his ass, smacking it lightly, jiggling it with his hands.

"Harry, fucking undress me or I'll fucking KILL YOU!" Louis screamed, slapping Harry across the face and smirking when Harry didn't do anything, just obeyed and pulled the undies to the floor. 

"Louis?" Harry asked hesitantly, voice shaking, his body flinching when Louis whipped his head back to face him.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Can I... Um... Fuck you in the dress?"

Louis looked at him, confused for a second before he processed what Harry had said, chuckling and nodding his head. "Yeah, alright, I'll keep the dress on. But only if you can be a good boy for me, m'kay?"

Harry nodded his head quickly, licking his lips and looking up at Louis with pleading eyes. Louis then moved to Harry's side, lying on the bed, pulling the dress from over his lower regions, and motioning with his finger for Harry to come closer.

Harry stood up and pulled his pants down the rest of the way, stepping over to where Louis was and waiting for his instructions. "Now, you're gonna open me up for your nice, thick cock, right?" Louis asked, bending his legs and placing his feet firmly on the mattress. Harry croaked out a yes, getting down in front of Louis, rubbing his thighs and breathing hotly against Louis' hole.

He sucked on two of his fingers, pulling them out then teasing one around Louis' hole. Louis sighed, grabbing Harry's hair and pulling harshly before his boyfriend's finger was inside of him, wiggling around and stretching him. "Oh- oh God Harry." Louis moaned, rocking his hips down on the digit. Harry thrust his finger in and out a few times before adding a second one, Louis moaning out above him and gasping from the intrusion.

Harry worked his fingers in Louis, licking around the rim as he dragged his fingers against Louis' walls. Louis pulled on Harry's hair for him to get up, him lifting off of the bed and looking down on Louis. 

"Fuck me. Now. Right now." Louis demanded, pulling Harry on top of him and grabbing his bicep. Harry hovered over him, grabbing his cock with his hand and pressing the tip to Louis' hole. Louis clamped his teeth down when Harry pushed in, his body pulsing and his breathing going ragged. He dug his nails into Harry's arm as he pulled out and slammed his hips down again, both of them moaning and groaning in pleasure. Harry moved his hands on Louis' waist, the tight black fabric making his curves stand out.

Louis lifted one of his legs onto Harry's shoulder, the new angle having Harry's cock jabbing right into his sweet spot that would /always/ have him screaming. "Harry- Harry, oh fuck." Louis choked out, arching his back and breathing heavily. "Louis- I-" 

"No, Harry, not fucking yet I'll fucking kill you. Don't fucking come, I'm warning you ya twat." Louis growled through his teeth, pulling Harry down by the collar of the shirt he still had on and kissing him roughly. Their tongues slid against one another, the heat boiling in Louis' body and his cock lying painfully against his stomach.

"Fuck me harder, Harry, harder and faster so I can come, baby." Louis groaned, tilting his head back and moaning at the top of his lungs. He felt Harry's lips latch onto his neck, him sucking and biting on his flesh and squeezing his throat. Harry pulled off of his neck, breathing quickly into his ear before his body was shaking, convulsing, the air catching in his throat.

Louis gasped when Harry came inside of him, his seed spurting up into Louis and his eyes going wide, fear marked on his face as he looked at Louis. Louis frowned at him, eyes going dark as he grumbled,"You better stay hard, dumbass, 'cause I still need to finish."

Louis locked his ankles behind Harry's back, and heaved their bodies so he was on top, Harry's cock still filling his hole and a few drops of his cum sliding out of his hole. He rocked his hips on Harry, circling and swiveling them as Harry whimpered beneath him. "If you didn't fucking come then you wouldn't be so sensitive, wimp." Louis spat out before smacking Harry across the jaw, the skin turning red where his hand hit.

He lifted himself up then slammed back down, moaning when he felt the tip of Harry's cock jam into his prostate. He felt Harry's hands on his hips and no, he didn't say he could touch him that way, so he grabbed Harry's wrists and pinned them over his head with one of his hands, swerving his hips on top of him. Louis loved being so in control, loved how Harry would listen to him no matter what. It was invigorating, so amazing, not even Louis could explain the shocks pulsing through his veins and body.

Louis took his free hand, moving it over the fabric on his stomach and stroking up and down his own cock as he slammed his hips down onto Harry's. Their breaths, Harry's cries, Louis' moans and the sound of skin on skin filled his eardrums. It all only turned Louis on even more, him hissing through his teeth as he kept pressing Harry's dick into his bundle of sensitive nerves.

Louis shuddered when he came, stopping his hips and settling them against Harry's as his cum spurted out onto Harry's stomach and chest and his hand pumped his cock vigorously. They sat, breathless as Louis rolled off of him, landing on the bed beside him.

"We have got to stop having sex every time we make each other angry." Harry said in a raspy voice, turning his head to face Louis, smiling.

"Oh, you love it, and you know it." Louis sighed, getting up off the bed and walking over to the bathroom to wipe the cum off of the backs of his legs that had dripped out. He wet a cloth and cleaned his skin, splashing some water onto his face as well. He pulled the dress off over his head, dropping it to the side and kicking it away from him.

"Louis, I was listening to the radio earlier." He looked out the door and at Harry, curiosity peaking from his words. "..And...?"

"There was an explosion. Right on the highway that /you/ took after you finished your job."

Louis shifted his eyes, acting as though he knew nothing. "What are you implying, Harry?"

"Louis, God you're such a bad liar, you can't just toss a bomb out the window and blow up some cop cars, they're innocent, they didn't commit any crimes, we're /helping/ them, remember?" 

Louis slammed the cloth down in the sink, grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist. "You just don't know, Harry, you don't understand my intentions."

"Well, I'm sure they're not to kill innocent people."

"They're not fucking innocent, Harry!" Louis didn't want to get angry again, Harry really didn't know, was never told the whole truth about some things.

"Louis, tell me why you hate the cops so much, Louis, tell me. They fight the bad guys, why aren't you on their side?"

Louis sighed, closing his eyesand shaking his head. "I haven't told you about how my dad died, Harry." Louis whispered, sitting on the bed beside his boyfriend. Harry moved closer, paying close attention and listeneing to what Louis was saying.

"When I was about fifteen years old, my house got robbed."

He looked at Harry, who nodded his head, waiting for the rest of what he was going to say. "And my dad shot the guy because he was armed, and we were scared." He swallowed thickly, trying to keep his composure. "The police arrived at that moment, and shot my dad."

He saw Harry's face drop, his eyes drooping once Louis had told him. "Oh..."

"Yeah. Those idiots killed my fucking dad, my father, the one man who I could trust. We watched him die, me and my sisters. All because that dumbass cop took him as a threat." Louis laughed, trying to hide the fact that there were tears in his eyes and he was actually really depressed because of it all. But Harry wrapped his arms around him, enveloping him in a hug and whispering things like,"It's okay, Lou." and "I'm sorry, baby."

Louis pushed him away when he had finished his crying, smiling at him and crossing his arms on his chest. "I know I shouldn't be killing the cops, but sometimes I just get so upset when I see them- so /angry/. I can't help it. But I'll try and stop, I promise, Harry."

Harry raked his fingers though Louis' hair, humming in approval. "Okay, baby, just try and stop. We can't have the FBI or Secret Service on our asses again."

Louis laughed when Harry mentioned the Secret Service, remembering the time they almost got thrown into jail. "Yeah, okay." Louis whispered, kissing Harry sweetly and tucking his face into the crook of his neck. "We better go now, though. They're probably onto us."

He heard Harry chuckle, the sound of it warming his heart. "Yeah, let's go before they find us."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/Kudos! :)


End file.
